


Stenarius Damiana

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Seamus knows something Neville doesn't.





	Stenarius Damiana

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

AN: written for shikishi for xylodemon's [I Didn't Get To Go To TWH Ficlet-a-Thon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/xylodemon/328431.html). Much love to bryonyraven and kaci_2005_tide for their assistance with the title and various Herbological components, and to cyanidecoffee for looking this over. 

 

Stenarius Damiana

 

Neville was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Through the corridors, across the grounds, he didn't dare look over his shoulder or pause in his step until he reached the sanctity of the greenhouses. Once safely inside Greenhouse Three, underneath the comforting umbrella plants that splashed the pivoted ceiling, he doubled over and clutched his chest to catch his breath.

His mind was racing, replaying the previous event over and over in his mind. Images that would be engraved into his memory for the rest of his life danced before his eyes in vivid detail as though he was reliving it again. Nothing short of Obliviation would allow him to forget, and nothing short of Obliviating Seamus would keep the whole school from finding out before breakfast.

_How could I be so careless?_ Neville thought bitterly as he covered his flushed face with his hands and fought back tears of mortification. _I always remember to use the silencing charm! Always!_

He couldn't help but picture the Great Hall as everyone discussed the latest gossip over bacon and last-minute homework.

_Did you hear? Neville Longbottom is gay!_

_Seamus Finnegan caught him wanking in the shower screaming his name!_

Neville choked back another sob as he tried to figure out a way to transfer to Drumstrang without telling his grandmother why. Of course, given the way news traveled in the Wizarding World, she would probably find out before he had even finished writing the letter. 

Slumping to the ground, he felt the leaves of a nearby plant wrap softly around his head and massage his temples. _Ah, my trusty botanical friend_. Neville smiled despite himself. _You always manage to make me feel better_.

As though it was answering him, the plant purred and curled its leaves around his ears to completely soothe his sinuses. His anxiety and worry were suppressed and replaced with pleasant clarity.

His blissful reverie was abruptly broken when the door to the greenhouse flew open and Seamus unceremoniously fell inside. The deep shade of crimson returned to Neville's face as the plant tightened its hold and prevented him from fleeing again.

"Fuck, Longbottom," gasped Seamus through staggered breaths. "You run like a Muggle."

Unable to move, Neville watched in horror as the other boy straightened up properly and dusted off his robes. _I can't believe he actually followed me! Couldn't he have waited until morning to make fun of me along with everyone else?_

Seamus' smile faded as he caught the look on Neville's face. Clearing his throat nervously, he crossed the room and knelt down a safe distance away from Neville. Now eye-level with the person who would be responsible for making his worst nightmare a reality, Neville struggled against the plant's restraints and fixed his stare to the ceiling in an effort to avoid Seamus' gaze. 

"Neville," Seamus said softly, using such a delicate tone that Neville abandoned all pretense and snapped his attention back to Seamus in disbelief. Warm brown eyes greeted him as though they were searching his soul, and somehow Neville felt at ease with the awkward situation.

"Neville," said Seamus for the second time. "Why did you run?"

Neville could have sworn he saw dejection in Seamus' eyes. _That's not possible_ , he dismissed inwardly. _Why would Seamus be upset that I ran away?_ Neville was the one who was embarrassed, after all, having been caught not only wanking in the showers but moaning another boy's name, coincidentally the same boy who had caught him red-handed.

"I-I..." Neville stammered, at a loss for words due to the sudden confusion that clouded his brain. _Why does he look so hurt?_

"Are you ashamed?"

The question caught Neville off-guard, and he narrowed his eyes as he prepared a sarcastic retort. Feeling additional plant leaves loop under his arms and around his shoulders, he bit back the nasty words and simply sighed, relaxing his face in surrender.

"Fine, Finnegan," he said despondently. "I like boys, you in particular."

Neville frowned in further confusion as Seamus' face lit up like it was Christmas morning. 

"Really? You mean it?"

Slightly worried that Seamus might be getting too much joy out of this emotional humiliation, Neville shrugged and nodded.

"Neville..."

Neville noted that this was the _third_ time Seamus had spoken his first name in that gentle, caring tone, and each time it sent a warm surge straight to his rapidly-forming erection.

"... I like you too." Seamus rushed to explain before Neville could open his mouth to interrupt. "I mean, I've never been with a bloke before, but I'm kinda sorta attracted to you. I mean... oh, bugger, Neville, this wasn't the first time I caught you in the showers."

Neville's jaw dropped as he wracked his brain for something coherent to say. Before he could think of something, _anything_ , Seamus had closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against Neville's.

Bound firmly at the ears and shoulders, Neville couldn't have moved away even if he wanted to. However, he _didn't_ want to, choosing instead to lose himself in the kiss, allowing the feeling of Seamus' eager mouth and hot breath to wash over him.

Seamus cupped Neville's face, tilting it to deepen the kiss. Neville moaned almost inaudibly as their tongues touched, each contact intensifying the aforementioned surges into electrical lust.

By the time Seamus finally pulled away, his eyes glazed over and his lips red and swollen, he had lowered Neville onto his back and crawled halfway on top of him. Neville was quite unperturbed by this arrangement; in fact, he lifted a hand to coax Seamus towards him again, but his attempt was halted as plant leaves coiled down his arm and forcefully tugged his wrist behind his head.

"What the -"

He looked up to see Seamus unsuccessfully hiding a grin as his other arm followed suit and his wrists were tied together. 

"Didn't know you were so kinky, Neville."

"Me neither," replied Neville honestly, somewhat amused. "I've never seen this plant do anything other than comfort me, really."

"That's because it's a... _Stenarius Damiana_." Seamus leaned down to whisper the Latin words directly into Neville's ear before tracing the shell with his tongue.

"A-a what?" stammered Neville.

"' _Stenarius Damiana_ ,'" Seamus quoted, his voice raspy. "'A hybrid of the Muggle Aloe and Yohimbe plants, united by the _Herbia Amortora_ spell to inflict magical properties. These incredibly rare and special creations leech on to male wizards' innermost feelings and comply accordingly, leading said wizard to believe the plant may be reading his mind. For this very reason, _Stenarius Damiana_ are primarily used for...' er... ' _intimate_ play where both partners wish to act out their deepest desires.'"

Neville would have been astounded that Seamus knew something about plants that he didn't, had he not been distracted by ten fingers sneaking inside his robes and slowly trailing up and down his bare chest. Fighting the overwhelming urge to give in to the incredible sensations, he forced his eyes open and focused them on the boy towering over him, albeit his vision was a bit fuzzy.

"How do you know that?" he inquired skeptically.

"You're not the only one good at Herbology, mate." Seamus grinned wickedly and kissed his way back up to Neville's mouth. "Besides, I made it my goal as a wizard to learn about every aspect of magic that had anything at all to do with sex."

"Makes sense," muttered Neville as Seamus captured his lips again, more heatedly this time, lowering his body to completely cover Neville's.

Neville gasped into Seamus' mouth as rock-hard flesh pressed against his own, emitting a groan from the back of his throat when Seamus began rocking his hips.

Hastily breaking the kiss, Seamus buried his face into Neville's neck and growled as he quickened his pace considerably, shoving a hand between their sweat-slicked bodies to cast aside clothing until their naked erections touched. Neville moaned loudly and tossed his head back when he felt Seamus smear their combined precome over both of their lengths and take them in hand.

"Oh, fuck," Seamus hissed into Neville's shoulder, rapidly pumping their cocks together. "Fuck, Neville, _fuck_... I'm gonna... _come_..."

Liquid warmth spilled onto Neville's stomach as Seamus sank his teeth into Neville's collarbone in order to muffle his screams. Neville arched his entire body upwards as a result of the bite, inadvertently reminding Seamus of his unresolved state.

"Mmm," said Seamus, lifting his head as though it weighed a ton and looking down at Neville dotingly through hooded lids. "Sorry, mate. I always come fast the first time."

"S'ok," replied Neville, leaning up to meet Seamus for a very wet kiss, moaning again when Seamus sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip.

Seamus' hand, slick with his own release, wrapped fully around Neville's aching cock and stroked slowly yet firmly.

"You want me to put my mouth on you, Neville?"

Neville gasped in reply, incapable of speech. Seamus must have taken that as a yes, because he immediately kissed his way down Neville's bare chest, pausing briefly to swirl around each nipple and dip into his belly button. Neville cried out in an incoherent frenzy as Seamus went lower and lower, paving the path to paradise with his tongue.

When Seamus licked the head of his cock, Neville used all of his pent-up energy to try and break through the plant's binds simply so he could touch the other boy, possibly run his fingers through the sandy-brown hair as he took him into his mouth. But the plant did not give; it was quite adamant about keeping Neville's wrists tied, even when Neville pushed the thought to the surface of his mind.

Neville fought to keep his eyes locked with Seamus' as Seamus initiated an oral torture sequence between his legs. First he would run his tongue up one side of his shaft and back down the other side, pressing into the slit every time he passed over the tip. Once he had licked every inch of Neville's cock, he lowered his head to lap at his balls, using soft but firm circular motions. It was after Seamus had completely familiarized himself with all of Neville's bits that he finally engulfed the entire length into his hot mouth, creating an airtight suction with his lips as he bobbed up and down.

Seamus' hands were looped around Neville's thighs, securely grasping his hips, so Neville was quite surprised when he felt something warm and squishy at his entrance. Prying one eye open, he saw that the plant had sent out yet another leaf that spiraled his torso and ended beyond his range of vision.

"Seamus," he hissed, under his breath as though the plant would hear him. "Seamus, the plant is... _doing stuff_ to me."

Seamus grunted around Neville's cock, which actually felt quite amazing, and released one of Neville's legs to further explore the situation. Neville's entire body twitched as Seamus trailed his fingers lightly down the back of his thigh, and he almost jumped clear off of the floor when one finger joined the plant leaf _inside him_.

Tossing his head back yet again, Neville groaned a string of senseless ramblings at the double stimulation of Seamus' mouth on his cock and Seamus' finger in his arse. The plant had excreted some sort of magical lubrication to prevent any pain, only pleasure as both the plant leaf and Seamus' finger rubbed along the small bump inside him that made him see stars behind his eyes.

As Neville panted heavily and became quite vocal with his appreciation, Seamus inserted a second finger, followed by a third. The plant leaf, its job now done, removed itself and retreated out of sight. Neville paid this no mind as his orgasm snuck up on him, ripping throughout him from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes, screaming Seamus' name as he came forcefully down the other boy's throat.

Seamus swallowed every drop, licking his lips after he was done. Grinning mischievously, unadulterated lust radiating from his eyes, he crawled wantonly up Neville's body until they were face-to-face.

"I want to fuck you," he whispered, planting wet kisses on Neville's jaw line as he dug his cock, having sprung back to life, into Neville's thigh. "Can I, please?"

Having been sucked and fingered speechless, Neville answered by nodding fiercely and turning his head to claim Seamus' mouth. As though the passionate kiss wouldn't make his intent clear enough, Neville lifted his legs and dug his heels into Seamus' arse to push him closer.

Hooking his arms around Neville's thighs again, Seamus lowered himself into position and groaned heartily as his cock slipped inside. Neville bucked his hips to match Seamus thrust for thrust, creating the perfect angle for his prostate to be hit every single time. 

Neville's moans joined Seamus' in some sort of wretched harmony as Neville lifted his knees to his chest, allowing Seamus to wrap his arms tightly around Neville's upper body. Pressing his forehead into Neville's chest, Seamus latched onto Neville's shoulder blades, kneading them comfortingly as he pounded into him with wild abandon.

Flushed and sweating, Seamus suddenly threw his head back and let out a wail as his eyes rolled back into his head and he came for the second time. He immediately loosened his grip on Neville's back and collapsed on top of him, panting for air and wheezing slightly.

The plant released Neville's arms just as Seamus curled up into a more comfortable position, and Neville brought his arms down to embrace the other boy and hold him tight.

"Oh," Seamus mumbled into Neville's shoulder. "I forgot to tell you..."

"Yeah?" Neville pushed a lock of damp hair out of Seamus' face, exhausted yet content that he could finally touch him.

"The _Stenarius Damiana_ also emits pheromones that prolongs the male wizard's sex drive." Seamus smirked. "Remaining in close proximity to the plant for an extended period of time can not only result in multiple orgasms, but also intensify them exponentially."

"We should definitely test that theory," said Neville, pulling Seamus in for a quick kiss. "Possibly conducting many experiments throughout the rest of the year, seeing how we are individually affected at various distances from the plant."

Seamus grinned. "Or we could just remain directly underneath it and shag until we pass out."

"That works, too."

_Fin_.


End file.
